Rejects Zero
Rejects Zero is a 2002 American animated comedy film produced by Rivera Studios for 20th Century Fox. It was the second feature film from Rivera, as well as its first independently-produced feature after its co-production with Film Roman on its first film Reprise Checks: Boy Genius (2001). The film tells the story of four students who win internships as hosts at MTV, but slowly begin to drift apart from each other. The four must work together to cover the biggest live event in MTV's history. The film stars the voices of Tobey Maguire, Tara Strong, Grey DeLisle, Rob Paulsen, Sam Register, and Samuel L. Jackson, and was the first from Rivera Studios to be distributed by Paramount since 1999's ''Garrett Check''. It was also the former's first film to receive a PG-13 rating from the Motion Picture Association of America. Rejects Zero premiered at the Fox Wilshire Theater in Beverly Hills on July 9, 2002, and was released in the United States on August 2, 2002. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, style, and writing, and grossed $102.6 million worldwide against its $27 million budget, making it the sixth highest-grossing animated film of 2000, as well as the forty-ninth highest-grossing film of 2000 overall. It was later released on DVD and VHS on April 10, 2001 and on Blu-ray on March 24, 2010, exactly ten years after its original release. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Tobey Maguire as Lucas Jakeson * Josh Server as Steven Karsedo * Michael Yarmush as Jack Anderson * Alicia Silverstone as Kirby Cranker * Avril Lavigne as Emily Pip * Janice Kawaye as Ashley Boldman More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Music : Main article: Rejects Zero: Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture Coming soon! Marketing Trailers * The film's teaser trailer was released on August 17, 2001, and was attached to films such as Pootie Tang, PuffRuff School: The Movie, and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. * The first theatrical trailer was released on March 15, 2002, and was attached to films such as Koxelz, Ice Age, and Clockstoppers. * The second theatrical trailer was released on April 5, 2002, and was attached to films such as High Crimes, Changing Lanes, 28 Days Later, and The Gabriel Garza Movie. * TV spots for the film were released from June to August 2002 . Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Rejects Zero received generally positive reviews from critics. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 74% approval rating based on 92 reviews, with an average rating of 7/10; the site's consensus reads, "Rejects Zero survives the dreaded TV-to-movie process by carrying over the humor and charm that made the series great in the first place." On Metacritic, it holds a score of 69 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". More coming soon! Home media The film was released on DVD and VHS on March 24, 2010. Category:Fictional American films Category:2002 films Category:Comedy Category:2000s Category:Fictional films Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:Rivera Studios films Category:Fictional animated films Category:2002 animated films Category:2002 Category:Animated films